


Teach Me

by CapNBiku



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Teacher Steve Rogers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNBiku/pseuds/CapNBiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Bucky knows he's not allowed to eat in class he's sucking on a lollipop and gets in trouble with his teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky is 16-17 (though he can easily be read as 18) so he is technically not underage in some countries and states.  
> Though Steve is still in his 30s

Steve was teaching his first class after lunch – 11th grade English – writing an assignment on the board. When he turned around he noticed one of his students licking a lollipop. The School had a very strict 'no food' policy, so he said “Mr. Barnes, spit that out! And I'll have a word with you after class.”

Bucky did as he was told, wrapping the lollipop up in the wrapper he had kept in his pocket and shoving the lollipop there for later.

After class Bucky stayed behind.

“As you should know by now, we have a 'no food' policy at this school” Bucky gave a small nod “Which means I have to give you detention. Meet me here at three!” Steve smiled and ushered Bucky out of the classroom.

At detention Bucky sat down at the desk closest to Steve's desk and started with his homework. While Steve was grading papers for one of his other classes.

It didn't take long before Steve heard the sound of a plastic wrapper and looked up at Bucky who was staring him in the eye while flicking his tongue over the lollipop. “Mr. Barnes” he warned “The 'no food' policy is still in effect even in detention.”

“What're you gonna do, sir? Give me more detention?” Bucky said with a teasing smirk.

Steve thought to himself that he could get another teacher to supervise detention for him, but then Bucky would win, would know he's getting to him – It would be a complete lie to say he wasn't. Especially since the pink lollipop happened to be the same colour as the head of Steve's cock.

Bucky looked at him curiously “If you're not gonna give me more detention, what're you gonna do? Spank me?” he asked half jokingly

A fire started burning in Steve's eyes at the suggestion. A fire that Steve himself noticed and by the look on Bucky's face, so did he.

Steve cleared his throat. “Maybe extra detention will be enough for now, Mr. Barnes.” he said, only realising he had added the last part after it was too late. He tried to look as calm and unfazed as he could and hoped Bucky hadn't noticed the hidden suggestion in that sentence.

The rest of detention was spent in silence, with both parties involved fully aware of what had just happened.

Steve ended up giving Bucky more detention for the next day. Same time, same place.

The next day there was no trouble from Bucky. Not until detention at then end of the day.

Steve was standing by his desk, back to the open door, sorting some papers when Bucky walked in. Steve turned around and saw the boy walking towards him, once again sucking on a lollipop.

“Mr. Barnes, we talked about this yesterday. Twice.”

Bucky stopped a few steps in front of Steve “I guess I'm just not learning am I, sir?” he said, taking his lollipop out, letting it rest against the tip of his tongue. “You should make me learn” he said in an intriguing tone.  
Steve looked away from Bucky and cleared his throat “Corporal punishment isn't allowed at this school” he said.

The younger boy stepped closer “No one has to find out.”

Steve rounded Bucky and stepped back a few steps. “It would be inappropriate.” He said trying to convince both himself and his student.

Bucky bent over Steve's desk, leaning on his forearms. “C'mon!” he winked and wiggled his butt.

Steve looked from Bucky's face to his butt and back, he could already feel the heat between his legs grow warmer.

He looked behind him at the door. He stood contemplating for a few seconds before he turned and walked towards it. When Steve was at the door he stopped for just a moment before he closed it and turned the lock.

Steve walked back towards his desk, past a smirking Bucky who was already unbuckling his belt, and sat down in his chair. “Unbutton your pants and lie across my lap!” Steve demanded and Bucky complied.

Steve gently pushed the fabric of Bucky's jeans down to uncover his butt. “Are you sure about this?” He placed a hand lightly on Bucky's smooth skin “Tell me to stop and I'll stop.”

“Yes please, sir, teach me!” Bucky begged.

A slap at his buttock pulled a surprised moan from Bucky's lips. Another slap. The pleasurable stinging pain was travelling through his body.

“What have I said about eating in the classrooms?” Steve asked.

“Encouraged.” Bucky replied, a small snicker audible in his voice. 

Another slap, another moan.

“You know that's not right, Mr. Barnes. Try again!”

“Only if it makes your cock hard, sir?” He said playfully.

“Language” Steve warned.

Another slap.

Steve could feel his now rock hard dick pressing against the fabric of his trousers and the body in his lap. Just like he could feel his student's erection pressing against his thigh.

“Now one more time, what have I said about eating in the classroom?”

“Not allowed, sir.” Bucky replied obediently

“Good boy!” Steve complimented.

“Do I get a reward, sir?”

“Depends on what you want as a reward.” Steve answered suspiciously.

“How about you bend me over your desk and fuck me, sir?” Bucky suggested

“That would be illegal and highly inappropriate.”

“Do I have to remind you that you just spanked me, sir? And that I could feel how hard you got?”

Steve's cheeks flushed a couple shades pinker. “I can't have sex with a student.”

Bucky stood up and pulled up his pants. “What if we don't take our clothes off? Does it really count as sex then?” He said and climbed onto Steve's lap. He shuffled further up Steve's legs so he could press their bulges together. Finally getting some pressure on his hard dick.

“I don't think this is a good idea.” Steve said

“Then stop me!” Bucky replied and jutted his hips forward to grind their erections together.

Steve's hands shot up to Bucky's hips and pushed them away from him. Bucky looked at him with wide eyes. Neither of them said anything, they just sat there studying each other’s faces. Until Steve repositioned his hands to the back of Bucky's hips and guided him forward to his dick again. Bucky followed suit and started grinding himself down on Steve.

Bucky studied Steve's face as he moved his hips. That strong jawline, those blue eyes looking anywhere but on him, those full pink lips. He took his chin between his fingers and tilted Steve's head up, blue meeting blue. 

Bucky leaned down and placed his lips over Steve's. It took a moment, but Steve kissed him back. 

Lips moving, hip moving, pleasure building.

Steve opened his mouth to let Bucky slip his tongue in. Bucky licked into his mouth, drawing a moan from Steve. 

He kept licking at the inside of Steve's mouth, trying to find that same spot again. When he swiped his tongue lightly across the roof of Steve's mouth he managed to pull another low moan from him, and got a rough hand on his ass in response. Bucky panted and flinched from the tenderness of his buttocks.

Steve quickly pulled his hand away again. “Shit, sorry! Are you okay?” he asked.

Bucky grabbed Steve's wrist and placed the hand back on his ass. “Don't remove your hands. I like it.” he half whispered.

Bucky kept rutting against Steve, his fingers running through and messing up Steve's neatly styled hair, his tongue licking at the sweet spot in his mouth. 

Both Steve's hands on his ass, guiding Bucky's rhythm, giving regular slaps and tight squeezes. Every single one of them resulting in a pant, a wince, a throaty moan.

They were feeling the pleasure growing inside of them. Every lick, every squeeze, every frictional grind adding to the pools in their stomachs.

Bucky was the first to come. He tensed his body and let out a loud moan, a hand quickly coming up to cover his mouth, as he rode out his orgasm.

When Bucky was done he unbuttoned Steve's trousers and shoved one of his hands down Steve's underwear. There was no protest from Steve, he just went back to kissing Bucky. So Bucky grabbed his teacher's dick and started moving his hand up and down the shaft.

Bucky could already feel some blood rushing back into his penis because of the thick cock in his hand.

Bucky continued kissing him as he moved his hand swiftly over Steve's dick, squeezing the shaft, swiping a thumb over the head. It didn't take long before Steve came as well, uttering a low throaty groan as he shot his load.

Bucky stopped his kissing and carefully removed his cum covered hand from Steve's trousers. He brought the hand up towards his mouth, stopping just before reaching it. 

He looked at Steve and asked “May I, sir?”

Steve didn't look him in the eye but nodded slowly.

Bucky moved his hand the rest of the way to his mouth and started licking up the white fluid. 

Steve's eyes locked at Bucky's mouth and hand. His student's mouth and hand that was now covered in his semen. His student who was half his age.

Steve pushed Bucky off of him and stood up with the sudden realisation of what he had just done. He buttoned his pants. “This was a mistake.” he said and handed a tissue to Bucky for him to wipe his hand on. “Button your pants, detention is over.” Steve sounded distant.

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” Bucky said as he got ready to leave.

Steve opened the door for Bucky and closed it again after him. He was not going to be able to get any of this out of his head.

The next day Steve tried to act like everything was normal, which it really wasn't. Not only had he had sex with one of his students, he had also jerked off to the memory of it one time the night before and one time in the shower before work.

His first class of the day was with Bucky's class. Steve spent almost the entire hour looking at everyone and everything other than Bucky. It was only when there was ten minutes left of the class that he noticed Bucky was squirming in his seat, bringing back memories from the day before.

Steve finished teaching the class and when his students started shuffling out he said “Mr. Barnes, if you could stay behind, I'd like a word with you.”

When they were left alone Bucky approached Steve – who was sitting behind his desk – and looked at him questioningly.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, flicking his eyes down towards Bucky's butt “I saw you squirming.”

“I think I might have a bruise, sir.” Bucky replied.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.” Steve said, worry and remorse in his voice.

Bucky shook his head “Really, sir, don't worry about it!” Steve looked down at his desk and nodded to himself. 

“Oh and if you could refrain from calling me 'sir', that would be great.” Steve requested.

“Why, sir?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You know why.” Steve said trying to keep a straight face, and more importantly, his cock blood free.

Bucky put his hands on Steve's desk and leaned forward toward Steve. “Maybe you need to teach me not to, sir.” Bucky said, emphasising the 'sir'.

Steve cocked a smirk at him. “Not here. Do you have my address?” Bucky nodded. “Come by after five and maybe I'll discipline you.” Steve winked. “Now go, or you'll be late for class.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more from me, or just say hi you can do so on my [tumblr](http://tumblersleftboob.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing)


End file.
